Life With Alois Trancy
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: The man standing at the door seemed like he had no face, but Alois was letting him into the mansion anyway. The nameless maid let him in and showed him to his room. SebxRin, little AloisxRin; FinnyxRin and BardxRin friendships. Please R&R! Rating may change later!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

**Life With Alois Trancy**

**Chapter 1- A Guest Arrives**

_** Okay, so ya know those three that work for Alois, the triples? Well, I was thinking about what might have happened if Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bardroy were there instead of those three. And Mey-Rin was one of the triplets AND Hannah Annafellows. And actually, it's just those three. No Hannah, no Claude. (sorry Claude/Hannah fans)**_

_** So, I wrote this, and I know the title sucks, but I have a minor case of writer's block right now, and when I have writer's block I write really shitty stuff. So, there might be a change it the summary, characters, rating, and even the TITLE, so if you can't find it under the current title, go to my profile and find it there. (There's only one other Kuroshitsuji story, so it won't be too hard to find)**_

_** Oh, pairings will be pretty much only SebaxRin, but there might be some BardxRin, FinnyxRin, and maybe even AloisxRin. She's kinda popular... ;3 I'm kidding, of course. But it's gonna be heavily Mey-Rin centered, and parts will be from her POV. But other than that, R&R! (This is also my 20th story, so I'm trying to make it great!)**_

It was cold that night, everyone in the Trancy manor could tell. It had been pouring freezing rain for two whole days, and there were no signs of it letting up anytime soon. There had already been a young man ask for a night to stay, but Alois had promptly denied him.

However, he was saying "okay" to the man standing at the door now, wearing a huge overcoat that covered his face and carrying a large suitcase.  
"Yet him in, girl." He commanded.  
"Yes, Your Highness." The girl said, stepping aside and letting the man in.  
"Thank you for your condolences; I will take my leave as soon as the rain lets up." He said, walking inside.  
"I'll show him to his room, I will." The woman said, taking his suitcase, which he quickly took back, and leading him up the stairs to one of the three guest rooms in the Trancy mansion.  
"This is your room, it is." She said, motioning to the door, a glare coming off her glasses, so much the man couldn't see her eyes.  
"Thank you."  
"I'll call you up when dinner when dinner is ready." She said with a small bow, closing the heavy oak doors behind her.

About an hour later, the maid walked back up the stairs and tapped on the man's door.  
"Dinner is ready, sir." She said.  
"Thank you." He said, opening the door and having the maid lead him down into the dining room.  
"Yer dinner tonight will be a hearty meat soup with lots of veggies and proteins to keep ya front gettin' a cold." A man said, setting down a bowl set on top of a plate.  
"Thank you."  
"You have to try these rolls too!" Alois twittered away like a bird. "My chef makes the beeeeeest food!" The man ate a few bites.  
"It needs another teaspoon of salt." The cook sprinkled some more over the plate and the guest stirred it again, taking another few bites.  
"Much better."  
Once he was done, a small boy, perhaps sixteen or seventeen, cleared up the plates and the maid showed him back to his room.

A few hours later, a soft rapping knock came to the door.  
"Come in." The redhead maid opened the door.  
"I've come to change the water, I have." She said, setting down another urn on water and picking up the other one.  
"What is your name?" He asked.  
"My... name?"  
"Yes, your name." The woman softly smiled.  
"I have no name," She said. "Master has given none of us names. He, in my case, anyways, believes I am a useless slut who is good for nothing but cleaning, and I'm even not good at that..." She said, staring into the water of the old urn.  
"That's tragic." The man said.  
"We're all used to it, we are." She said, setting the urn down on a table and turning to him. Her hair was up in two pigtails, though it was easy to tell it went down to probably her mid-back.  
"All people need a name."  
"Master Trancy says we are not people." She said, picking up the urn again and walking to the door.  
"I'll see you in morning, Mey-Rin."  
"Who's that?"  
"That's your name now." He said.  
"Th-thank you sir." She said, opening the door and closing it behind her.  
"Mey-Rin... I wonder why it sounds so... right." She breathed, walking up a second flight of stairs to her bedroom where her friends slept.

**_Here's chapter 1! Please give me some ideas as to what will happen now that he gave Mey-Rin a name! I already have some thing's, but I'd love to hear what you think!- Chiharu Kamida _**  
**_(And also, if you liked this, I have a Ceil x Lizzy story, too. I'd love if you left me a review!)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

**Life With Alois Trancy**

**Chapter 1- A Guest Arrives**

_** Okay, so ya know those three that work for Alois, the triples? Well, I was thinking about what might have happened if Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bardroy were there instead of those three. And Mey-Rin was one of the triplets AND Hannah Annafellows. And actually, it's just those three. No Hannah, no Claude. (sorry Claude/Hannah fans)**_

_** So, I wrote this, and I know the title sucks, but I have a minor case of writer's block right now, and when I have writer's block I write really shitty stuff. So, there might be a change it the summary, characters, rating, and even the TITLE, so if you can't find it under the current title, go to my profile and find it there. (There's only one other Kuroshitsuji story, so it won't be too hard to find)**_

_** Oh, pairings will be pretty much only SebaxRin, but there might be some BardxRin, FinnyxRin, and maybe even AloisxRin. She's kinda popular... ;3 I'm kidding, of course. But it's gonna be heavily Mey-Rin centered, and parts will be from her POV. But other than that, R&R! (This is also my 20th story, so I'm trying to make it great!)**_

It was cold that night, everyone in the Trancy manor could tell. It had been pouring freezing rain for two whole days, and there were no signs of it letting up anytime soon. There had already been a young man ask for a night to stay, but Alois had promptly denied him.

However, he was saying "okay" to the man standing at the door now, wearing a huge overcoat that covered his face and carrying a large suitcase.  
"Yet him in, girl." He commanded.  
"Yes, Your Highness." The girl said, stepping aside and letting the man in.  
"Thank you for your condolences; I will take my leave as soon as the rain lets up." He said, walking inside.  
"I'll show him to his room, I will." The woman said, taking his suitcase, which he quickly took back, and leading him up the stairs to one of the three guest rooms in the Trancy mansion.  
"This is your room, it is." She said, motioning to the door, a glare coming off her glasses, so much the man couldn't see her eyes.  
"Thank you."  
"I'll call you up when dinner when dinner is ready." She said with a small bow, closing the heavy oak doors behind her.

About an hour later, the maid walked back up the stairs and tapped on the man's door.  
"Dinner is ready, sir." She said.  
"Thank you." He said, opening the door and having the maid lead him down into the dining room.  
"Yer dinner tonight will be a hearty meat soup with lots of veggies and proteins to keep ya front gettin' a cold." A man said, setting down a bowl set on top of a plate.  
"Thank you."  
"You have to try these rolls too!" Alois twittered away like a bird. "My chef makes the beeeeeest food!" The man ate a few bites.  
"It needs another teaspoon of salt." The cook sprinkled some more over the plate and the guest stirred it again, taking another few bites.  
"Much better."  
Once he was done, a small boy, perhaps sixteen or seventeen, cleared up the plates and the maid showed him back to his room.

A few hours later, a soft rapping knock came to the door.  
"Come in." The redhead maid opened the door.  
"I've come to change the water, I have." She said, setting down another urn on water and picking up the other one.  
"What is your name?" He asked.  
"My... name?"  
"Yes, your name." The woman softly smiled.  
"I have no name," She said. "Master has given none of us names. He, in my case, anyways, believes I am a useless slut who is good for nothing but cleaning, and I'm even not good at that..." She said, staring into the water of the old urn.  
"That's tragic." The man said.  
"We're all used to it, we are." She said, setting the urn down on a table and turning to him. Her hair was up in two pigtails, though it was easy to tell it went down to probably her mid-back.  
"All people need a name."  
"Master Trancy says we are not people." She said, picking up the urn again and walking to the door.  
"I'll see you in morning, Mey-Rin."  
"Who's that?"  
"That's your name now." He said.  
"Th-thank you sir." She said, opening the door and closing it behind her.  
"Mey-Rin... I wonder why it sounds so... right." She breathed, walking up a second flight of stairs to her bedroom where her friends slept.

**_Here's chapter 1! Please give me some ideas as to what will happen now that he gave Mey-Rin a name! I already have some thing's, but I'd love to hear what you think!- Chiharu Kamida _**  
**_(And also, if you liked this, I have a Ceil x Lizzy story, too. I'd love if you left me a review!)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Life Starts Now

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

**Life With Alois Trancy**

**Chapter 3: Life Starts Now**

**_ Okay, I have absolutely no idea what prompted me to call this chapter Life Starts Now. I mean, it's really got nothing to do with this chapter, or even this story for god's sake! Maybe it's my obsession with Three Days Grace poking through to the surface, but whatever. _**  
_** Anyway, please review! I LOVE getting comments on my stories, especially knowing there are non-Yaoi Kuroshitsuji fans out there!**_

The shades in Sebastian Michaelis' room were opened quietly. Mey-Rin set down another pitcher of water and quickly and quietly dusted a few things in the room, doing exactly as he had shown her. He stirred a bit, but stayed asleep, the pattering of the rain against the glass panes keeping him asleep. She smiled at the man. His eyes were covered by the overcoat he had refused to take off, even for bed. He was still in a suit and there were fresh raindrops on the coat.  
"He went outside yesterday, he did," The maid whispered to herself. "Or... was that Finnian?" She pondered this thought for a second and decided on the former. The latter was also possible, but it wouldn't account for the rain on his coat. She shrugged, trying to dismiss the thought. The man stirred again, this time waking up.

He sat up quietly, pressing his hand to his forehead.  
"Good morning, Sir." She said with a small bow.  
"Ah. Good morning Mey-Rin."  
"I'm not sure when breakfast will be ready, Bardroy hasn't told me yet. That's his name, isn't it?"  
"Yes," The man said, standing up and walking over to the maid, currently dusting a picture frame. "Very good. You learn well." The maid flushed red.  
"Th-thank you Sir..." The maid quickly finished dusting and walked to the door.  
"I'll get you when breakfast is ready, I will." She opened the door and walked out, sighing breathlessly as heavy doors closed.  
"MAID!"  
"What is it Master?" She called, rushing into the dining hall where Alois was impatiently drumming his finger on the table, a clap of thunder and flash of lightning outside making him even more menacing.  
"Where?! Where is my breakfast?!"  
"I-I don't know!"  
"Well go into the kitchen and tell that piece of shit cook that if he doesn't get me my poached eggs and bacon, I'll kill him!" The redhead maid nodded and rushed out of the room, bursting into the kitchen.  
"B-Bardroy! Where is Master's breakfast?! And his guest's for that matter?!"  
"Huh?" The cook replied. "Oh yeah. Just tell him 'e can wait for another minute, it's almost done!"  
"I'll tell him that, I will!" She said, rushing out of the room and calmed herself as she walked back into the dining hall where Alois was seated and... talking to the guest?!  
"M-Mister Michaelis," The woman said. "I told you I'd come get you when breakfast was ready, I did."  
"Yes, well I was getting hungry and you hadn't come up, so I let myself out of my room and downstairs." The man replied.  
"I-I'll get you both something to drink, I will. Will coffee suffice for you, Mister Michaelis?"  
"Yes."  
"And orange juice for you Master, correct?"  
"Yup!" The maid disappeared into the kitchen and Alois turned back to his guest.  
"Your last name is Michaelis?"  
"Yes." The man said.  
"Oh. Interesting. Does she know your first name?"  
"No."  
"Oh. Well, sorry about that useless maid. She's really not good for anything but setting out dishes and such," Alois said, waving his hand in the air. "If you want to hit for being a complete ditz, go right on ahead." He smiled evilly.  
"I wouldn't go as far as to say she's useless." The man opposite him said.  
"Huh?"  
"I am led to believe that she only falters because she doesn't know how to do her job properly. None of your servants do, although I haven't seen that young boy's work in the garden yet."  
"Meh. They shouldn't need training. They should just know it, dammit."  
"That's not how it works," The man commented. "Any good servant must be taught how to do their duties."  
"Blah blah," Alois said, waving his hand. "I don't have the time OR the patience to teach those three morons how to work!"

At that moment, Mey-Rin opened the kitchen door and strode out, quickly followed by Bard and Finny who were carrying trays of food. The maid was carrying nothing, and stopped a few feet before the table and smiled politely behind her glasses. Bardroy set down plates of food and Finny stood next to Mey-Rin, smiling like a complete idiot.  
"Maid, bring me the drinks from the kitchen." The woman nodded and obliged.

A few moments later, she returned with a pitcher or orange juice and a large pitcher of strong coffee. Both were set on the table with shaky hands.  
"Now pour our guest a glass." She gulped.  
"Wh-which would y-you l-li-like, S-sir?"  
"The tea please." She picked up the pitcher with the brown liquid and walked over a few steps to him where she proceeded to trip and send the coffee flying everywhere.  
"YOU USELESS MAID!" Alois screamed.  
"I-I'm sorry Master! My prescription must be off! It's been almost three years since you got it changed, it has."  
"I don't care! Now clean this damn mess up!" She nodded and started to wipe up the spill on the floor.  
"Ugh. I should tear one of those broken eyes out of you sk- I mean, I'll deal with you later. Hehehe" He started to laugh awkwardly as his guest made an odd face at him.  
"Alright..." Bardroy said, setting down the remnants of the food in front of the boy and his guest.  
"I-it's all cleaned up Master, it is." Mey-Rin said, standing up.  
"Good. Now go clean the foyer."  
"Yes, your Highness." She said with a sweeping bow. The motion quite reminded him of when he would say "Yes my Lord" to Ceil Phantomhive, still asleep in his suitcase upstairs.

The maid quickly exited and went into the washroom for some water. It was freezing cold and she didn't want to warm it right now- she was too busy daydreaming about the smooth-talking guest- she simply poured in some soap and put in enough water to make it bubble. She went into the foyer and started to rub the mop drenched in cold water on the cold tile floor. Once it was soaked through, she returned the bucket to the washroom and went back in to the foyer to avoid anyone coming i-  
"M-Mister Michaelis!" The maid yelped frantically when she was the tall, dark coated guest on the third step on the stairs and a perfectly wet floor underneath him.  
"H-how?"  
"There's a lot you don't know about me, Mey-Rin. Now I suggest that you continue with your duties."  
"R-right! I'll get right on that, I will!" She hurried off to another room and the coated man ascended the heavy wooden stairs.

An hour or so later, the maid went into the washroom and filled an urn with water, smiling happily. The three times a day she went to change the water in the guest's room were her favorite. She liked talking to him. He made her feel... useful. Like she WASN'T the ungrateful piece of shit her Master believed. He made her happy. And she could only really talk to him in those few minutes she stayed in the room to talk with him.

She climbed the stairs with the urn and focused on not tripping over her feet or dropping the extremely breakable urn.  
"Mister Michaelis? I-I came to change the water, I did."  
"Hmm? Oh, hello Mey-Rin. How are you?" The man asked after he acknowledged her presence.  
"I-I'm fine, I am." She said, setting down the urn in place of the other one.  
"When do you think the rain will let up?" The man asked her. He was standing in front of the window, staring out into the courtyard, drenched in water. His oversized, heavy coat had been discarded and was now lying on the bed, perfectly folded. The maid crept up to look at his face, but he turned slightly so she couldn't.  
"I-I'm not sure. Master says its more rain that he's ever seen in his life. Why? D-do you not enjoy staying here? B-but you probably have to get home, you do!"  
"I am needed back at my Master's mansion by the end of next week."  
"M-Master? You're a butler, you are?"  
"Yes I am. I am the Head Butler of the Phantomhive family." The woman gasped. Alois HATED the Phantomhive family with a burning passion that rose from hell.  
"The Ph-Phantomhives?!"  
"Yes. I find it an interesting job. My Master is about the same age as yours is."  
"My Master would kill us both if he heard that, he would."  
"Why?"  
"He hates the Phantomhives, he does. Says they ruined his life." The woman explained quietly, the candlelight glowing around her face. It was only 2:00, but the room was almost pitch black due to the rain.  
"Ah." He kept his back to her, but turned slightly. The maid could see the outline of his features in the dark room. He had chiseled features and a pointed nose, but not enough to be bad looking. It was just perfect to her.  
"W-would it be too much to a-ask to see y-your f-fa-face, sir?" She managed to stumble out. His eyes turned towards her. They were barely visible in the candlelight.  
"Would you really like to see my face?" She was barely able to nod. His tone of voice was stern, but it still flowed like a waterfall. So, he turned, holding up a candle for her to see his face.

The maid was unsuccessful in her attempt to cover her blush. The man who was about six inches from her face was nothing short of gorgeous. His eyes were almost black in the dark room. Raven hair fell slightly over his features, but she could see they were chiseled and beautiful.  
"MAID!" Alois screamed from downstairs. Mey-Rin jumped, cracking her forehead on his.  
"P-pardon me, sir! I must see what the Master needs!" She rushed out of the room, face still bright red.

She worked on getting the man's image out of her mind as she ran through the halls to the Tea Room.  
"Ye-yes Master?" She said, slowing her breathing.  
"Why is your face all red?"  
"I-I ran from the Guest's room, I did. I was changing the w-water." She panted.  
"Oh. Well, I'm going out for the day to London, so don't burn the house down. And if anybody attacks, you know what to do."  
"Wh-who are y-y-ou ta-taki-ng wi-with you?" She said, her breathing finally starting to calm down.  
"I'm going by myself, stupid woman! I'll be back by tomorrow morning. Now leave." The woman nodded and left the room.  
She immediately went searching for Bard and Finny.  
"Master is leaving for the day! Say's he'll be back tomorrow morning, he will!"  
"What if somebody a-"  
"He says to do what we have to to protect our home." The chef and the gardener nodded. They knew what would happen to anyone who tried to mess with the Trancy servants.

_**Well, I tried to add romance stuff this chapter and did a shitty job in doing so. Oh well. I'm serious about trying next chapter. Or maybe chapter 5. I SWEAR there will be romance by chapter five! Well, bye bye! -Chiharu-chan!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Life Without Alois Trancy

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji **

**Life With Alois Trancy **

**Chapter 4: Life Without Alois Trancy **

_**Remember? Last chapter Alois left the mansion for a day! Please review, I love getting them! :D**_

* * *

**•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•**

* * *

Mey-Rin walked silently through the halls of the Trancy mansion, opening each door to make sure there was nothing out of place inside. Thunder boomed outside the house and the glass panes shook each time it did. Not to mention it terrified the hell out of the maid. She slowly reached the guest's room. But before she could open the door, she found there were rooms on the other side of the hallway she had to look in. Once she was done with those, she finally realized that she was going to have to go into the man's room to check on him eventually. She walked down the stairs and retrieved an urn to switch out the old water for.

She walked quietly and carefully up the stairs, listening for anything in the mansion. She tripped over her own feet twice of her ascent, and had to go back down to not only get more water, but change her soaked uniform.

Mey-Rin turned the valve on the sink in the bathroom. Splashing water on her face, she stared into the mirror. She could barely see herself, so she put on her glasses. They were small, cat-eye frames. Her well-trained eyes, fit for an assassin, who typically wanted to keep her face covered, stuck out blankly from behind the lenses. The biggest problem was that the prescription was off by… well, she didn't know what it was off by, but she knew it was a lot. Actually, putting the glasses on only helped a tiny bit. She could now make out the outlines of her own face. She saw something out of the corner of he right eye and sent a hairbrush flying direction into Bardroy's face.

"Augh!" The man screamed, falling back a bit and gripping the bridge of his nose. Mey-Rin screamed.  
"I'm so sorry, I am! I didn't mean to, I'm very jumpy today!"  
"Just go change the damned water then clean dining room. The floor needs work." Mey-Rin nodded, grabbed the urn and rushed up the stairs.

Once she neared the top, she stopped running, completely regained her composure, straightened her dress, hair and glasses and knocked three times on the wooden door. A muffled "Come in." was heard through the door and Mey-Rin turned the handle.  
"I've come to change the water," she said quietly, setting down the urn in her hand. The man was quiet. She quickly picked up the other urn and saw some wet footprints on the ground.

"I went outside this morning for a run. My apologies, I thought the carpet had dried."  
"You went outside?!" Mey-Rin yelped, "It's raining madly outside, it is!"  
"I'm aware, but I wanted to pick something up," he said, reaching into the pocket of his suit.  
"If you don't mind me asking, sir, what did need to pick up that it was necessary to leave in the pouring rain?" He pulled his hand out of his suit pocket and walked over to the maid. He brought his face do close to hers that strands of black hair were tickling her nose. He slowly pulled off the maid's glasses, destroying her vision completely, but fully revealing her dark maroon colored eyes.  
"A gift," he said, "you make keep them for three days and then I will ask you a question, possibly sooner if this rain clears before then." Mey-Rin nodded, smiling.

"A maid should be discrete if she is hiding a secret such as assassination technique, shouldn't she?" He asked, presenting a pair of large-rimmed glasses. He unfolded the arms and placed the lenses on the bridge of her nose. And for the first time in quite a long time, Mey-Rin could see clearly. It was like she culld see the pores in the man's face. He turned her to the small mirror. The large lenses covered up her eyes, making it nearly impossible for anyone to see the secret that was hidden behind her-

"Wait. How do you know? About… about me being an assassin?" The man smiled.  
"With eyes like those," he said, "it's impossible not to draw the conclusion." Mey-Rin perked up as she remembered something.  
"I have to clean the dining room! I must go, sir. I will come get you for the evening meal." She picked up the old urn and rushed down the stairs and out of the house.

"Where we're you?" The chef asked as the woman entered the dining room, "And where'd you get those glasses? I can't even see yer eyes!"  
"The guest gave them to me," Mey-Rin said, bewildered, "and when did you become the master around here? If anything, the guest should be the master, he should."  
"Why would the guest be our master?" Bard asked, releasing a cloud of cigarette smoke into the air.  
"Well," Mey-Rin replied, walking over to the windows with a rag, "maybe not him in particular…"  
"Then who? I'm sure no one could be worse than that fuckin' brat." Bardroy replied, clearing some plates of the table and carrying them to a cart next to the kitchen.  
"From what the guest has told me," Mey-Rin said, standing on a chair to reach the upper part of a window, "he is a butler over at another manor. He said he would be willing to take the three of us in if we wanted to."  
"Which manor?" The chef asked, setting on final spoon on the cart.  
"… the …the Phantomhive manor…"  
"The WHO?!" Bard screamed, his cigarette falling to the floor. He quickly struggled to pick it up, hoping the small black spot on the carpet wasn't extremely visible. It was about the size of a dime, but hell, if anyone was going to notice such a small an unimportant detail, it would be Alois Trancy. He shuffled his shoe over the mark and Mey-Rin sighed.

"I can't see it, don't worry." She said, returning to wiping the windows. She could barely see outside, even with her new glasses. The rain plastered the other side of the glass, making all the colors outside smear like paints. They were ugly colors, are beautiful colors having been scared away by the downpour.

She finished cleaning the windows quietly and walked back to the table. For the first time she could clearly see the tablecloth. She knew she wasn't going to drop it, or anything on it this time.

"When do you think the Master will return?" She asked as she set down plates and silverware, smiling more than necessary due to her newfound vision.  
"I dunno," Bardroy answered, "probably either tonight or tomorrow. Why do you ask?"  
"I'm worried how he's going to take my new glasses." She said, moving a napkin slightly so it fit perfectly on the bowl underneath it.

"Well," Bard replied from the door by the kitchen where Finny came happily out with some food for the guest and the three servants, "he'll probably shatter them to bits and try to kill you."  
"Shatter wh- Mey-Rin, you got new glasses!" The young boy exclaimed, "You look so pretty with them on!" Mey-Rin smiled.  
"Thank you!" She said, watching him set down appetizers for four at the table, "Umm… Finny?"  
"Hmm?" Finnian replied, setting down one last cup.  
"What are you doing?"  
"What do you mean?" The boy asked, moving a plate just a smidge to the left. He set down a pitcher of water with ice and lemons in it, followed by one with ice and several tea bags.

"I mean that we aren't eating at the table! Servants do not do that, they don't!"  
"But…" the boy said with a frown, the tears children shed to get what they want pooling in his eyes, "We always eat here when Alois isn't here to yell at us!"  
"Finnian, we have guest here! No guest wants to have a meal with servants, especially not servants like u-"

"Actually, I am quite alright with it." A voice from the other side of the room said. Mey-Rin perked up and tried to hide her blushing at the sound of the beautiful man's voice. Finnian smiled like crazy.

"Really? You're okay with it?"  
"Yes," the man said, "so long as you wash up properly and thoroughly. Finny smiled and ran esthetically into the bathroom, Bardroy following him, his fist pounding on the door and screaming,  
"Hey brat! Lemme in!" Mey-Rin stared from the opposite side of the room at the guest. She removed her glasses to she could see him better. Sometimes, as she was too shy to say anything to people she fancied, being able to see them clearly from afar was nice, as she wouldn't dream of speaking to him outside the room he currently occupied. Those conversations were what fueled her whole day, and if she began having said conversations just anywhere, they wouldn't be special, right? Yes, that was her logic and she believed it wholeheartedly.

"How are your glasses treating you, Mey-Rin?" The man asked, walking closer. The maid immediately set the lenses back on her face. She smiled brightly and said,  
"Very w-well, sir." She walked over to the kitchen door and peered in. Bardroy was practically screaming at Finny. She winced turning back to the man, laughing slightly awkwardly.  
"It will just be another minute, it will." She quickly went into the kitchen and took a wicker basket full of sliced bread, setting it on the table with a small dish of olive oil and assorted spices.  
"I'm just fine waiting." The man replied from his position at the table.  
"M-may I sitnexttoyou?" She said quickly, sputtering out her words. The man motioned for her to. She sat down with a small smile gracing her lips.  
"Tell me about the Phantomhive manor," she said, "if- if you please." The man nodded.

"Well," he began, "the manor is a very nice place. There was a fire a few years ago, but it has been replaced, exactly the way it used to be. Structurally wise, anyhow. Ceil, the master there is about the same age as the master here, actually."

"Is he?" Mey-Rin asked, slightly dazed. The man's voice was sweet and smooth as honey. She was barely aware of the loving look in her eyes and the content smile on her lips.

"Has your Master ever beaten you?" Mey-Rin perked up at the question.  
"Umm… once. He broke two ribs. But it was completely my fault! I broke an entire china cabinet full of expensive dishes. He lost his temper, which is perfectly reasonable, is was."  
"He only hit you because he lacks patience," the man replied, "I would never hit you, even if you burned down the Phantomhive manor again. Remember, everything can be fixed, even if it isn't perfect. Although, most things that I fix are even better than before." Mey-Rin had entered her daze again and simply nodded in a "please continue" sort of way.  
"But that is irrelevant," he said, standing, "I will check on the meal." Mey-Rin woke up from her daze and said,  
"N-no, I can, sir!" She stood hastily and burst through the kitchen doors to admire the small fire happily roasting the main course. Bardroy and Finny were screaming at each other, so Mey-Rin wheeled out the cart with everything BUT the main course on it.

"How's it going in there?"  
"… fine, sir," Mey-Rin lied, "the main course with just be taking a bit longer than expected…"  
"Do I smell… burning?"  
"N-NO!" Mey-Rin screeched, hastily setting down a plate with some salad and a bowl of soup in front of the guest.  
"Do-does everything look alright?"  
"Wonderful, thank you." Mey-Rin smiled.  
"Would you like some wine, sir?"  
"No, thank you." The maid smiled one more time before rushing back into the kitchen. Bardroy was dumping a pitcher of water on the flames and Finny was lying incapacitated on the ground, a fairly large bruise forming on the top of his head. Next to him was a cast-iron pan.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Bard screamed at the oven, "what the hell am I supposed to make now?!"  
"I'm sure the guest will be happy with soup and salad, he will." Mey-Rin said, trying to make the situation less terrible.  
"Well go ask!" She nodded and rushed back out.

"Umm… sir?" The man looked up from his bowl.  
"This soup is incredible, so is the salad," he said with a small smile gracing his lips.  
"Thank you sir," Mey-Rin replied, "Umm… the chef regrets to inform you that the main course has been… umm… changed. This will be a soup and salad di-"  
"So I did smell burning," the man said, standing up, "Where is your kitchen?" Mey-Rin pointed to the set of double doors leading to the kitchen. A large clap of thunder from the rain outside caused the action to seem much more ominous than it really needed to. The man removed his suit coat and gloves and rolled up his sleeves. He opened one of the doors and forced Bardroy out and handed him an unconscious Finnian.

"What the hell?!" Bard screamed, "That's MY kitchen!"  
"And I am borrowing it," the man said. The sound of a chair being placed in front of the door was heard, followed by, "please. Sit down and make your selfs comfortable." The three did as they were told and an hour later, the man strode out of the kitchen and set three plates down.

"For dinner we will be having the soup and salad previously prepared, followed by a tenderloin steak cooked medium well. There is a steak sauce to accompany it, as well. The wine I have found is an 1805 Red Wine from Italy. Please enjoy." The three stared down at the wonderfully set up platters in front of them.  
"Holy shit," Bardroy said, "That's amazing. I didn't even know we had steak." The man smiled, sliding a cow-blood soaked glove into his back pocket and shaking rain water out of his hair. He smiled at the group of three at the table.  
"Bardroy, Finnian, how is it?" The two smiled.  
"Great!"  
"Pretty damn good."

"Thank you," the man said, looking at Mey-Rin, "and yours, Madam?" The redhead maid blushed, never having been called "Madam" before and never having been treated with such respect before.  
"It is absolutely wonderful, it is. I just find it unfair that our guest would be making a meal for the servants. That isn't-"  
"I am I butler, as I believe I have told you before," he said, refilling the glass in front of Mey-Rin, "and besides, a maid and a garden boy have no place cooking. And surely a former military leader doesn't either." Bardroy perked up a bit, but ultimately continued eating. Finny sat chewing happily. Mey-Rin sipped her wine carefully and ate quietly. Bardroy eventually began talking about why Alois was such a, in his words, "completely insufferable f*cking prick." or something along the lines of that.

"Rotten lil' brat 'as us doin' EVERYTHING for him! That little son of a bitch doesn't know 'ow to tie 'is shoes right!" He complained loudly, forcing down more wine. Mey-Rin smiled. The guest sat down beside her and said,

"You haven't been very talkative tonight." The woman nodded.  
"I tend to try to avoid talking to people when I have alcohol, I do." She said quietly, stuffing some more meat into her mouth, setting her fork and knife on the table next to the plate. The knife was suddenly picked up from the table and thrown across the room. The blade rested firmly in the forehead of a painting of Alois' father.  
"He was looking at my funny, he was," she whispered, reaching for her wine glass and gripping at the air until she realized there was no longer a glass there. She found that the guest had begun clearing the table. Bardroy was loudly protesting and Finny (as he was only 15 years old and was not given the liquor) smiled as a small blueberry Creme Brulé was placed in front of him. Mey-Rin gripped at the air where the fork was until she simply threw her plate (which was still there) at the painting on the other side of the room. However, there was nothing smashed against the wall. The man wagged his finger at her from the other side of the room, where he had the plate resting calmly on the tips of his fingers.

"You mustn't break the China, and you'll have to something about the painting." Mey-Rin nodded woozily.  
"I'm shorry I am…" She said, dazed, standing up and walking shakily towards the door to the room where the three servants slept.

"Oh Mey-Rin?" The woman turned around to find the guest a few feet from her.  
"Yesh, shir?"  
"I have a favor to ask." The man said, "Tell me about the basement of the manor."

* * *

_**Well, still no romance. Whatever, I'll try next chapter. Please R&R! -Chiharu :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Pictures of a Forgotten Past

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

**Life With Alois Trancy**

**Chapter 5: Pictures of a Forgotten Past**

* * *

"The bashement?" Mey-Rin asked, still slightly drunk and dazed.  
"Yes. I've heard stories claiming that there is something incredible hidden in the basement of the mansion." The man replied, splashing a bit of water from the sink on Mey-Rin's face, trying to snap her out of her dazed state. Her bright maroon eyes were still glazed over when he plunged her head in the bucket of water.

She returned sputtering and coughing, but the glaze was definitely gone. The man handed her a towel, which she gratefully took. Some odd noise was heard outside, ignored by the two patrons in the bathroom.

"So," Mey-Rin said after coughing up the last of the water, "what were you saying about the basement?"  
"I heard there was a very interesting thing down there. I would like to look for it," the man said, or rather, Sebastian Michaelis lied, "would you happen to know an entrance to the basement?"

The woman in front of Sebastian nodded. He smiled.  
"Would you be mind enough as to show it to me?" The woman shook her head, frowning slightly.  
"Well, why not, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"The young Master doesn't allow anyone in the basement, even I don't know what's down there, I don't." Sebastian frowned. He could tell the girl in front of him was telling the truth, and while it angered him, he went along with it.

"Well," the man said, "that's alright. Would you like to bring an urn up and follow me upstairs?" Mey-Rin felt like her heart was going to explode. She had read several books while her master was out and when a man said "follow me," it typically meant either emanate death or some sort of sexual activity.

She immediately dismissed the thoughts, although they lingered in the back of her psyche, haunting her while she picked up the urn and followed the man up the carpeted steps.

Once they were alone in the room, the man smiled at her and said,  
"May I tell you something about yourself?"  
"Myself, sir?"  
"Yes, yourself," he said.  
"Umm… alright, sir." The man smiled and said,

"You really don't belong here." Mey-Rin caught her breath.  
"I have nowhere else to go, I don't," she replied, trying to keep from laughing.

"My Master's manor is a very nice place I think you'd like it there." Sebastian said, opening up the suitcase and rubbing his young Master's hair, admiring how peacefully he'd been sleeping without his soul. Not even is bittersweet spirit was left in him. The maid across the room carefully setting down the urn was still somewhat snickering.

"He'd kill me, he would," she told him, "He'd find a way, he would, sir." Sebastian smiled, closing the suitcase after pulling out the spare suit jacket that was previously used a a pillow for his Master's head and setting it at the foot of the bed.

"Where is one place you would enjoy visiting, Mey-Rin?" he asked, removing his gloves and stuffing them in his pocket.  
"Well at the moment," Mey-Rin said, "any place that doesn't have all of this awful rain." The man smiled at laughed a little bit.  
"I meant throughout your entire life; where would you like to go?" Mey-Rin looked off into the distance, or really the air between her face and a painting on the other side of the room.

"Honestly, sir," she said after a minute or two, "I don't know. I've always been… here, I have. I don't know much else than this mansion."

"What about some place warm?"  
"It's warm here, sir." She said,wiping a smudge of dirt from a picture frame on her apron. The man across the room from her chuckled.  
"I meant a place like… a beach. Beaches are wonderful."  
"There is a lake with a beach out back, sir." The man laughed again.  
"It isn't the same thing," he said, "there's a crisp breeze-"  
"There is a crisp breeze here most mornings, sir."  
"And there are palm trees," the man said.  
"The trees here are just wonderful, sir."

Mey-Rin, at this point, was simply babbling. She couldn't find a way to say that she wasn't comfortable with her body and that beaches slightly terrified her anyway.

"If you're uncomfortable with your body," the man said, offering a slight smile of humor, "you can simply say you wouldn't like to visit a beach if you left." Mey-Rin felt her entire face flush bright, cherry red.  
"Umm… uh… w-well…" she stuttered. The man chuckled at her. She wanted to bury her face in the pitcher and disappear. She wanted to think that the man's inviting her up to his chambers was for… devious… purposes, but she knew it wasn't.

"If I may ask a… a question, sir." Mey-Rin said quietly, sidestepping towards the bed.  
"What is it, Mey-Rin?" the man replied, shaking out his soaked suit coat.  
"What… or why… prompted you to name me Mey-Rin? Or, to name me at all." The man cast her a puzzled look, but ultimately smiled lightly.  
"I knew someone like you once," he said, pulling a picture out of his shirt pocket. He handed it to her. On the paper was the man, a woman, and a small girl, about two years old.

"Her name was Meylene," he said, smiling, "her mother's name was Lily." Mey-Rin look down at the smiling faces of the woman and the baby.  
"I haven't seen them in years. Meylene is probably ten years old now."  
"They're both gorgeous, sir." Mey-Rin said, feeling slightly jealous that this woman had won the man's heart to this point.  
"Thank you," the man said, "but I've moved on from that life. I don't try to think about them, but you look exactly how I would picture my daughter looking when she is older." A light dusting of blush covered the maid's face.

"Thank you, sir," she said quietly. The man walked over to her and brushed some of the hair out of her face, smiling at her. He kissed the tip of her nose lightly and whispered,

"However, I highly doubt my daughter will become an assassin." Mey-Rin couldn't help from giggling a bit.  
"Well, let us hope not." The man nodded. He put one finger under her chin and lifted up her head, closing in on her lips.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open.  
"MAID!" Alois screamed at the top of his lungs, "I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR TWENTY MINUTES! Wh… what are you doing?" He was, of course, referring to the two pairs of lips pressed together in the middle of the room.

* * *

_**Fuck yes! I FINALLY put romance in this! :D Alright! I'm seriously happier than I should be. Anyway, please R&R -Chiharu**_

_**Got a question? Ask my tumblr! Aries-girl412**_


End file.
